Martha's Troubles
by Lomihahamech
Summary: Okay, now, it was midnight, and I was bored. My dad just rented "The Grinch", so... *SIGH* here goes! It’s a fic about The Grinch and Martha after the Who Feast. It’s got a pg-13 rating, ‘cause I had just finished reading the fabulous "Big Wolf On C


Okay, now, it was midnight, and I was bored. My dad just rented "The Grinch", so... *SIGH* here goes! It's a fic about The Grinch and Martha after the Who Feast. It's got a pg-13 rating, 'cause I had just finished reading the fabulous "Big Wolf On Campus" fics by Caroline Crane. Plus a demented friend of mine and I had just been talking on IM about Martha and the Mayor's REAL relationship, so, that might evolve into a sadder, deeper fan-fic. But hey, just go along with it for now. :) ENJOY!!!  
  
P.S. I LOVE THE GRINCH!!!  
  
P.P.S It's got spoilers, so, if you haven't seen "The Grinch", first of all, GO RENT IT YOU DUMMY! IT'S THE BEST!, second, don't read the fic if you want to be surprised in the movie. ;)  
  
  
  
  
  
Martha May Whovier smiled at little Cindy Lou as she helped her wash the dishes from the Who Feast.  
  
"So, are you going to stay up here, with the Grinch, Ms. Whovier?" She asked politely in her innocent little voice. Martha patted the small Who on the head.  
  
"Of course, and you can call me Martha, Cindy Lou." She touched the child's nose lightly and smiled. "C'mon, there are a few cups left on the table."  
  
"I'll race you!" Cindy said gleefully, and took off into the room, followed by Martha. They were both giggling wildly, and made a mad dash for the last two cups, Cindy Lou grabbing both. She smiled, and handed one to Martha. The older Who grinned, and they skipped into the kitchen to finish the dishes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Martha," The Grinch took a breath, and ran his right hand over his hair again. He took another deep breath, and knelt down on one knee, not daring to make eye contact.  
  
"I.. I know we haven't spoken for a while.. and.. and I know we just got ... well.. back together," A sheepish grin crossed his face. His heart began to skip beats, it was a weird feeling, and it sent adrenaline coursing through him. He liked the feeling, almost like the feeling he'd gotten when he'd saved Cindy Lou from falling off Mount Crumpit on the sleigh, that same feeling he'd had trying to stop the sleigh a few moments later. His palms became sweaty, he was at a loss for words. What would she say? "Aw, I've never been good with words. Martha May Whovier, will you marry me?"  
  
"ARF!" Max put his paw over his muzzle, and whined.  
  
"WHAT!" The Grinch said, standing and placing his hands on his hips. "I'm trying here, Max. You're not being very helpful!" He said, his voice speeding up a bit.  
  
The little mutt shrugged almost, and stood up, his tail wagging gleefully, going at an insane speed as he stared off behind the Grinch with puppy eyes.  
  
"What?" The Grinch turned, and smiled slightly, embarrassed. There stood little Cindy Lou, and Martha May, both drying their hands on a kitchen towel. They looked like school girls, giggly from whatever gossip they'd been chatting in the kitchen. He'd heard their giggles a few minutes earlier too, when they'd gathered the last of the dishes. He was growing accustomed to the sound, it was delicious.  
  
"Dishes are done Mr. Grinch," Cindy said pleasantly, her small childlike voice echoing.  
  
"Dishes are done Mr. Grinch."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Wow!" Cindy smiled, and cupped her mouth, she'd never really paid much attention to echoes. She decided to try something.  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"Eh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," The Grinch interrupted, with another sheepish grin. Cindy Lou giggled.  
  
"Cindy Lou! Cindy Lou, oh, there you are." Cindy's mother walked into the room with a smile at Martha, and a just as polite, but a bit more weary, smile at The Grinch. "It's time to come home Cindy. Goodbye Martha, Mr. Grinch."  
  
"Bye," Martha said smiling, and waving.  
  
"G'night." The Grinch said, also waving and stepping up beside Martha as the two other Who's turned and closed the door behind them. As they wondered down the mountain, they started to sing a carol or two.  
  
"Rrrrrr- woof!" Max barked from behind the Grinch, and sat down, his tail still wagging. His ears were lifted slightly, his huge ears. Martha smiled, he was the cutest little thing.  
  
"Hello Maxy-Waxy!" She said, kneeling down to pet the little dog. The Grinch sighed, and smiled. The dog yawned, and walked over to his house as Martha stood up, and turned to the Grinch.  
  
"So,"  
  
"So," They both said at the same time. Martha folded her hands in front of her, The Grinch's hands were at his sides.  
  
"I had a great time-"  
  
"I have to ask-"  
  
"The feast was lovely it-"  
  
"I really want to-" They both stopped, and laughed nervously. The Grinch rubbed the back of his neck, and Martha swayed a little.  
  
"You go first," She said, smiling.  
  
"I.. I. uh..." The Grinch stumbled over his words, still rubbing the back of his neck. A newly acquired nervous habit.  
  
"Not good with words," He mumbled, smiling with a shrug. Martha stepped forward, onto her tip-toes and planted a sweet, delicate kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Maybe that'll help?" She questioned in a breathy voice, as the Grinch swooned.  
  
"I've... um.. there's this... um.. I.... one question.. mm... I've gotta.... I've gotta ask you.... um... I-I know we've.. um... it's only been.. a few.. few hours since we've been.. mmm.. together since.. uh.."  
  
"Then,"  
  
"Yeah, then... but uh, I was wondering,"  
  
"Uh-huh?" Martha asked, her heart skipped a beat. Was he going to ask her? Her heart was suddenly in her throat.. what would she say?! She loved the Grinch, yes, but.. but, she.. she didn't know. Why was she so hesitant, he wouldn't be like the mayor, the mayor was different. The Grinch, he was kind, and gentle, despite what a reputation he'd worked up for himself over the years. The Mayor, well, the mayor wasn't.  
  
"Would yo... hmm.. " The Grinch stopped again, and looked around his 'home'. It was uncomfortably quiet with just the two of them. The adrenaline came back into his system, as it did before when he'd practiced with Max, but this was the real deal! He'd really have to hear Martha's answer now!  
  
"Did you really mean what you said to the Mayor.. about me?" He spat quickly, it wasn't the question he'd wanted to ask, but he'd chickened out. And was now beating himself over the head because of it. His mysterious, and still sorrowful eyes locked onto Martha's, searching her gorgeous eyes. He felt that warm and fuzzy feeling again, and it mixed with the adrenaline. He needed Martha, and the bluntness of the fact surprised him.  
  
"Uhhuh," Martha whispered, nodding, and not taking her gaze from the Grinch. He was so incredibly attractive, even his green fur that other Whomen (LOL, sorry, I think that's really funny! Whomen! *for all you who don't get it, Whomen, like Women?* AHAHHAHA! Anyway..) lacked, looked velvety soft. And his smile was delightful. Now, the termite filled teeth were just fakes the Grinch used whenever confronting the Who's, he really had a crystal white smile. (Because I love the Grinch, and nasty teeth bother me. ;) *  
  
Without warning, The Grinch bent down, and kissed Martha. His hand found it's way to the small of her back, and gently tilted her forward. The kiss was short and sweet, but with the Grinch's new found desire in it, it was also somehow filled with passion.  
  
As he pulled away, Martha's eyes filled with tears, and she turned, quickly, and fled up the stairs in a fit. So caught up in an evil flash- back she didn't think about how the Grinch would see this horrid escape.  
  
He watched her run, and bit his bottom lip as her taste faded from him. His yellow eyes welled up with tears, and he cursed at himself. It was too much for her, too soon, maybe. It was all his fault! A sob erupted from deep in his throat and his tears stained his face. He sauntered slowly to a random corner, and curled up into a green ball of fur. He brought his knees to his chest, and wrapped his arms around them, his hands locking in the front. He took one more look at the door that was still swinging on it's hinges, he thought of Martha, the horrible look on her face as she'd pulled away, and he buried his face, and cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Martha ran outside, her head in her hands, sobbing. Her throat ached and burned, and she fell to her knees. Her tears flooded her hands, and burnt them as the cold wind began to hit her.  
  
The Grinch's surprise kiss had surfaced painful memories of the Mayor's first assault on her when she was just a Whogirl of fourteen! She started to relive the surprise and the pain, but stopped herself as a real pain donned in on her.  
  
The Grinch.  
  
She'd hurt him in her flight! Oh dear! He didn't know why she'd run out on him, she hadn't even looked at him. She sobbed harder, and ran to the door.  
  
Locked!  
  
She slid to her knees, in a fit of sobs, and accidentally hit Max's door with her elbow. She gasped, and crawled in. A very un-dignified thing for her to do, but she had to tell him why she'd left! She loved him!  
  
She stood up, not caring if she was covered in snow, or that her dress had been ripped on the door, she just cared about finding the Grinch, and explaining it to him.  
  
She heard him before she found him, as she walked down the stairs. Her heart ached, every beat and every sob from him cut her deeper. He was crying, crying as she imagined she had the day he'd left Whovile.  
  
He was crying her name softly, under his breath.  
  
She slowed down, and walked softly towards him. He was curled up, and looked helpless. So helpless. Martha felt evil for hurting him like that, even though it had been an accident, she should have known better!  
  
The Who bent down and put her hand on his shoulder as she knelt beside him.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Was all she managed to mutter as he turned his dejected eyes to face her. "It, it wasn't your fault.." She squeezed his shoulder lightly as he straightened out his legs. He put his hand over hers, and looked down.  
  
"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have.." He looked back up as she turned his head with her other hand.  
  
"No, it was fine. I just..." She took a deep breath, she hadn't told anyone anything about what happened between herself and the Mayor. "I started thinking about something I should've forgotten by now."  
  
"The Mayor?" The Grinch whispered as her hands slowly fell into her lap, and she sat down on the floor beside him. She nodded sadly. He looked away, fear eating at his heart. 'She still loves him', was all he could think. 'She never loved me, it was always him.'  
  
"Grinch?" She whispered, noticing his turned away face, and down cast eyes. "I never loved him, it was always you." He quickly looked back at her, and she managed a smile that made her face glow like an angel's.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really, really." She sighed, and returned his kiss from earlier.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few minutes later, Martha's head rested on the Grinch's chest as she was being lulled to sleep by his deep, rhythmic breathing. He was already asleep, and had been for a while now. Martha was content to just lie and listen to him breath. She vowed silently to herself that someday she'd tell him about the Mayor, maybe he'd have the courage to say something about it to the other Who's, this courage Martha lacked. She just wanted him to hold her now, and that's what he did until she slept into a deep sleep as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Well, I hope you liked it. As I said before, the whole thing with Martha and the Mayor is a demented thing between and friend and I. I may just write it up someday. If I do write another fic about the Grinch, it will definitely concern Martha and the Grinch's twins, Lilac and Tristian. ;) * 


End file.
